


意外？又或是？

by RcHamns



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, sotus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RcHamns/pseuds/RcHamns
Summary: SingtoKrist✨看前须知-本来写的甜饼，写着写着就变成了玻璃糖。真人我果然无法写纯糖。所以到玻璃处，分了界限。【十月份时写的同人短篇】Krist变成了小孩，这是意外？还是在某种意义上又不是一个意外呢？





	

Singto感觉自己...快要疯了。

因为他面前的那个人，又或者说是孩子。

"P！！它挠我！"

奶声奶气的又有些细的声音，惊得Singto回了神，他控制着不让自己笑出声来，"Krist，谁让你抓馒头尾巴的？活该！"

"啊啊啊！它不让我挠下巴！还蹭我！"没错，少年版的Krist，鼓着脸，气嘟嘟的大叫，手上有几条明显的红痕。

"你看！破皮了！"说着，Krist把手伸到Singto面前晃了晃。

"嗯...."Singto抓住那有些碍眼的双手，从意外发生后，他就没能静下心把书看完。

Singto看着那几条开始渗出血珠的伤口，鬼使神差的舔了舔。

"喂！？？P'Sing，很脏啊！"吓得小孩儿版的Krist惊叫的想要收手，但挣脱不开。

Singto抬眼看着Krist，带着笑意说，"脏什么？我家馒头很干净，才不像你，整天就知道惹事！"

"我、我哪有！我怎么知道那个阿姨是巫婆！"Krist越说越小声，气势不足的有些心虚，"她说谢谢我帮她抓小偷，就送了杯饮料....我怎么知道.....嗷！"

"陌生人的东西接了就算了，你还喝。"Singto气得抬手弹了Krist额头一下。"幸好你在我这，要是被粉丝抓到的时候出这种事，你是想尝尝被生吞活剥的滋味吗？"

".....哼..."Krist捂着额头埋怨地瞪了Singto一眼，但心里不得不认同，平时粉丝就直接对他上手了，要是真的在那个时候发生这样的事......后果不堪设想。

Singto忍住直接上手摸的冲动，手却已经抬起，这是他又一次在心里骂自己不受控制的身体，顺势把Krist拉过来按在身旁的位置上。

"坐好，我去那酒精给你消毒。"说着便起身离开。

留下Krist与茶几上的白猫馒头，大眼瞪小眼，实际上是单方面的瞪眼，馒头完全不搭理他，伸了个懒腰就眯了眼。

P怎么养的猫？个个都是大脸！这么宠怎么行！

猫奴真是没救了！哼！

Krist在心里各种翻白眼，看着恃宠而骄的馒头和另一边完全不搭理人的几只肥猫，心里真不知该怎么吐糟这猫奴哥哥。

想着，他顺手拿过茶几上刚才Singto给他准备的可可，不经意又差点被馒头挠了，可可都差点摔在地上。

"P'Sing！！"气的Krist又是大叫。

Singto听到声音便赶紧跑过来，看着Krist又是一脸无所谓的喝着可可，仿佛什么事也没发生似的，而Singto棉签都没来得及拿，就带了瓶酒精。

"死包子，你又怎么了？"Singto纳闷的靠着门框，双手抱胸挑了挑眉。

"唔...."Krist慢条斯理地又喝了一口，过了几秒咽下后，头也没回，有些小大人的口气告着状，"馒头欺负我，都是你惯的。"

"我....."想反驳些什么的Singto想了想，的确都是自己惯的，而且，眼前这小子好像也是自己惯的，总如此无法无天。"你别逗它，它脾气大。"

"....谁逗它了！我只是拿饮料！它就一爪子呼过来了！"本以为Singto会安慰自己的Krist，没想到的是这般回应，气得他想跳起来揍那个欠扁的笑脸，但只有回头瞪了那人一眼，因为害怕放下可可后又会迎来一爪子。

"噗...哈哈哈，好啦怪我，都是我惯的。"Singto忍不住放生大笑，却也忍住了走过去欺负Krist的冲动。

像只炸毛的猫，萌的他心痒痒。

-

难得一次周末两人都没有通告和活动，一大早，Krist就按耐不住的要缠着Singto打游戏，Singto说不过他，只好让他来公寓里一起玩。

玩了一上午Krist可算要休息了，苦了Singto还有一堆作业没写，在Krist睡觉时一直在赶作业。

已近黄昏，Singto出去买了晚餐回来，便看到本在睡午觉的Krist变成了少年模样。

Singto惊慌的摇醒了这个熟悉又陌生的少年，少年睡意朦胧的看着他，一脸不在状况。

两人讨论许久才确定了是那瓶奇怪的饮料引起的，不得不说那瓶饮料还挺好看的。

还很好喝。  
Krist如是说，然后被赏了一个脑门戳。

 

 

-(纯甜饼以上，以下玻璃糖)

 

 

"好了，现在......要我叫P'Jane送你回去吗？"Singto洗完澡出来看到还在打游戏的Krist，无奈的还是决定说出这个无法忽视的问题。

变成这样，他的父母更担心吧...

"......不，爸爸妈妈会担心的！！"Krist犹豫了几秒。

"那怎么办，我没有合适你的衣服，如果你变不回去怎么办？"Singto擦着头发，坐在沙发旁看着他。

我无法照顾你，你也不属于我。  
没有资格。

"变不回去......我不管，P之前答应了照顾我的。"孩子气的高声嚷了嚷。

Singto无声的叹了口气，"明明是你说的。"

只是作秀宣传。

Krist突然放下手柄，转过身抱住Singto，"可是现在我很需要你，P是P，不是应该照顾我吗？"

带着些哭腔，Krist也不明白，为什么突然有种会被抛弃的感觉，让他如此恐慌，或许是少年体型的影响，忍不住害怕的，还是哭出声。

本就是容易哭泣的人啊......

抽噎着，"P..嫌....嫌我麻烦吗？之前说的....都不算数了吗？...我...是不是很烦人...所以P....总是拒绝我...."

抽抽搭搭的，Krist不敢抬头，埋头在Singto怀里，双手努力圈住Singto并不强壮却有力可靠的身板，抱紧，如此害怕。

Singto没说话，也没了笑容，他不知该如何回应，手轻轻摸了摸Krist的头，又有些僵在半空中。

并没有拒绝你，我在拒绝自己。  
他没说出口。

"...唔...那......那我..."没感受到期待中的回应，Krist也觉得如此孩子气的自己是如此可笑，渐渐止住了呜咽，放弃的松开手，想离开这让他如此不舍的怀抱。

突如其来的拥抱打断了他决定放弃的话语和动作，"对不起"

温柔的力道，熟悉的气息，声音从头顶上传来，"如果明天没恢复，还是得让你家人知道的。"循循善诱的劝导。

"我会陪你的，"  
只要你愿意，  
"直到你恢复。"

"嗯..."拥抱着，不舍的，刺耳的手机铃声打断了这仿佛静止了的时刻，是Krist的手机。

不得不推开，Krist低着头拿起手机，看着上面的名字，一时不知竟该不该接。

能看到的，是他遮不掉的泪痕和红肿的眼泡，他看着手机沉默着，指间是犹豫的。

是她吧。

Singto躲闪着移开了视线，仿佛看不到那个亮起的手机屏幕，他就能催眠自己一般。

铃声蓦然而止，却是持续的沉默，Krist挂掉了电话，直接按了关机。

Singto忍不住看回去，关机动画让他感到诧异，"不...接？"

Krist没回话，把关掉的手机扔至一旁，扭头又埋进他的怀里。

"P'Sing，我今晚穿什么？好困...."撒娇地在他怀里蹭了蹭脑袋。

Singto有些了然，摸了摸蹭的他发痒的小脑袋，"先去洗澡，我去帮你准备。"

"嗯..."Krist抬起头看了看他，揉了揉眼。

Singto忍不住低下头吻了吻还带着泪痕的面庞，忍住了再做出什么的动作趋势。

Krist微瞪大了眼，红着耳尖，搂住他的脖子，吻了他的嘴角，便松开，迅速地跑向浴室。

Singto在房间里搜寻着，回忆着，还是翻出了一套略为宽松的睡衣，卷起袖子和裤脚用针线简单定好，和新内衣物。

心想着或许合适，便放在浴室门口的篮子那，又叮嘱了里面那个少年。

Singto关掉了游戏机和电视，回到房间里，心里五味杂谈，躺靠在床头盖着被子，看不下手里的专业书，他忍不住担忧。

担忧如果真如Krist所说，回不去了，那么......

然而他的思绪在看到Krist只穿着上衣和小短裤直接跑进房时，就断掉了，此时他突然明白了什么叫诱人犯罪。

该死的Krist永远都不知道他有多么惹人......

Krist关上门便一股脑往被窝里钻，又或是该说，往Singto怀里钻，还顺带拍掉了他手上的专业书。

"我困了...P......"

"嗯...头发干了。"Singto忍不住摸了摸Krist软软的，蹭着下巴和脖颈的头发，那阵麻痒直通心底。

"那......当然...睡...啦......"Krist搂着Singto的脖子，坐在他腰上，似乎不知自己当前的行为多让人难熬。

深呼吸镇定下来。

"好"Singto抬手关掉了灯，把已经睡着的Krist的手轻轻掰开，又帮他调整好睡姿。

就着窗外的灯光，Singto看着无意识地，抱住自己一支手臂的Krist，忍不住面带笑意，轻轻在他额头盖下一个晚安吻。

晚安，Krist

-END.  
?

 

 

 

 

-  
次日醒来，Singto看到的是怀里已经恢复的，仍八爪鱼式缠住自己的大只Krist。

不知是该高兴又或是惋惜。  
或许该感谢昨天那杯饮料的主人。  
让我短暂的拥有过他。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你们的观看  
> 欢迎评论  
> 感谢分享你的观后感


End file.
